The Adventures of Roy and Kat
by Lexi Elric
Summary: When Fuhrer Mustang finally gets the location of the homunculi, the mission turns out to be a total bust. The only thing he finds there is a girl who is fused with a wolf named, #9. How far will Mustang go to protect her when Envy wants his pet back?
1. Chapter 1: Finding 9

Fuhrer Mustang awoke to the sound of Colonel Riza Hawkeye's voice.

"Sir!" she yelled.

"What?" he asked, pissed that he couldn't finish his nap.

"We found them," she said, her voice serious.

Roy's eyes snapped open.

(-)

"Has anyone checked the basement yet?" he asked lieutenant colonel Jean Havoc.

"No sir," Havoc answered.

Roy slipped on his ignition glove. "Alright then, I'll go take a look down there myself."

"Don't you want any back up?" Havoc asked.

"No Jean, round up everyone else, I'll tell you if I find anything." With that Mustang left his subordinate behind and entered the basement of the old house.

(-)

So far nothing. He had sworn he had checked every corner and every space in the basement. So much for finding the homunculi. They have been on the run a little over a month now. The only information they have gotten were strange murders or house residents having panic attacks saying that a so called "monster" has entered their homes. But no one has actually seen them.

He was about to go back up stairs when he noticed one more door. He cautiously opened the door, ready to snap if someone or something decided to attack. Nothing expect for old furniture and a worn out bed. Before he could make another move he heard something move from the corner.

"Who's there!" he demanded.

No response.

"I said, who's there!" he shouted again.

All he got was a small whimper.

Roy stepped forward, not noticing a small stool on the floor. He clumsily tripped and planted face first on the floor. Roy began to get up, brushing himself off.

Dark blue eyes met crimson red ones.

Mustang reeled back and got ready to snap.

"Who are you! Show yourself!"

A small chimera stepped out of the shadowy corner and into the light. It was female with long brown hair with red eyes. She has brown ears with a long brown tail with a white tip. She looked at Mustang with fawn like eyes. Her clothes were torn and covered with dirt and dust.

Roy couldn't help but feel pity.


	2. Chapter 2: Clothes for Kat

Roy Mustang moved closer towards the chimera.

She backed up against the stone wall and whimpered.

"Are there others like you here?" Roy asked.

"No," she said, speaking for the first time in a weak voice.

"Who are you?"

The chimera flattened her ears and lifted up her chin.

This was the first time Roy had noticed the collar. A silver tag had "_#9"_ engraved on it.

"Nine?"

She nodded.

From the looks of things, who ever was keeping this poor girl here had hardley fed her. All she was was skin and bones. Roy knew that he had to get her out of here. Maybe he can get some information on whether or not the homunculi were here.

"Come on, we're going to get you out of here," he said taking off the collar and putting it in his coat pocket. Roy got to his feet and held out his hand. "The name's Fuhrer Roy Mustang, I'm here to help."

The girl ignored his offered hand and stood up on her own shaky legs.

Roy was afraid she might collapse so he picked her up. She was so light, but even though she was covered in dirt he had to admit, she was very cute. It looked like she was only about 14.

(-)

"Sir?" Riza asked when she saw the chimera he was holding.

"It's okay colonel," he assured her. "I'll fill you in on the details later, but right now we need to get her back to Central headquarters."

"Yes sir," she said, saluting, then heading towards a military car.

Mustang set down the chimera in the back seat.

"I've entrusted Havoc to everything else here, he'll know what to do," Roy said getting in the passenger seat.

The 15 minute drive to Central headquarters seemed like hours. He wanted to get all the information out of this girl but he knew that she needed help more. He would just have to wait until she got some food and into some new clothes.

Roy would look back every few minutes to see if she was okay. All she did was stare out the window, blankly. She looked like she was about to fall asleep.

(-)

The chimera ate every last bit of her food in the cafeteria. Riza had found her some new clothes shortly after arriving at HQ. Besides the ears and the tail she looked almost like a normal kid. Her hair could use a little work though. Besides being locked in a room with no light, food, or water she looked like she would recover quickly.

"What's your real name?" Roy asked.

"What?" she said, her voice not as scratchy as before.

"What's your real name, before you were nine?"

She flattened her ears and looked down at her feet. "I don't know," she muttered.

"You're joking right?"

The half wolf chimera flashed him a serious look.

"Oh," Roy said feeling bad. "Do you remember anything?"

"No."

"Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded.

"Who kept you in that room, who turned you into a chimera?"

"Envy," she muttered.

"Envy!" Roy said standing up immediantly. "He was there! For how long! Was there anyone else!" Roy stopped when he noticed her expression. This was probably a little too much right now. Roy sat down again. "We will worry about that later."

(-)

Roy decided to let her stay with him for a while. It was either that or foster care and he didn't want to put her through that so soon.

"So this is my place," he said opening the front door to his large house.

She looked around, amazed. "Wow," she muttered.

"Come on Kat, I'll show you to your room."

"Kat?" she said, slightly cocking her head to the side.

"Well, I can't call you #9, you're a person not a number."

She looked away and blushed.

"What do you think? We can call you something else if you want."

"I love it," **Kat** said.

"I should get you cleaned up before you go to bed," Roy suggested. "How does a bath sound?"

"Bath?" Kat asked, her ears pricking up at the word.

(-)

Kat groaned as Roy scrubbed shampoo into her hair.

"I don't think I like baths," she whined.

Roy laughed. "Don't worry it will be over soon."

Kat pouted and whimpered.

"Whine all you want," he said, rolling his eyes.

Surprisingly, washing a chimera was kind of fun. Besides all the scars and bruises, Kat was very pretty. If only she was a little taller.

She looked like she was only 4 foot 6. What a little shrimp.

After many protesting and yelling, Roy finally got Kat cleaned up.

Roy drapped a towel around her. Kat stopped shivering, looked up at Roy and blushed.

What's she blushing about? Roy wondered.

He then took a seat on the bathroom bench and pulled her into his lap. Roy picked up a brush and began to go through Kat's brown silky hair.

(-)

Kat was dressed in a night shirt and a pair of shorts. She yawned and blinked, tiredly.

"Let's get you to bed," Roy suggested, getting off the living room couch.

He led her down the hallway. Roy would look back once and a while. Kat looked like she was going to pass out any second.

Roy opened the door to a large bedroom.

"This is your room for now," he said.

Kat stood their, questiononly.

"I don't understand," she muttered. "Aren't you going to chain me up?" she asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"So I won't run away."

That's right, Envy probably didn't give her any of this, he thought. Roy swore if he ever saw that bastard homunculus he would barbeque him for what he did to her. She was a small, naive, sweet, and innocent child.

"Well," he began, picking Kat up off her feet. "I'm not going to do that, here you will be treated like a normal person." Roy walked over to the bed and set the small wolf chimera on the bed. He tucked her in and patted her head. "Good night," Roy said, leaving the bedroom and turning out the lights.


	3. Chapter 3: The Nightmare

"Good night," Roy said, closing the door behind him. The room filled with darkness.

Kat liked Roy Mustang. He gave her a home, a bed, clothes, food, and even a name. He was definately nothing like Envy.

Envy...

Apparently up on the surface world he was referred to as a homunculus. Roy explained to her earlier that homunculi were evil and dangerous creatures. They were sort of like a living doll but with a mind of its own.

Kat knew that she preffured to be here with Mustang.

She looked at the door and sighed. A moment ago he left her in the room.

Alone...

In the dark...

Again...

Would Envy come back for her? If so, what would he do to her if he caught her? What would he do to Roy?

Kat closed her eyes and fell asleep with unanswered questions in her head.

(-)

"Good morning #9!" Envy said, walking into the old room.

It was morning? She thought as she arroused from her sleep. How could she tell if she was stuck down her all day. She had never even seen the sun. **#9 **burried her face in her knees again. She didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to be around **him**. But what she wanted didn't matter...

Envy walked over to her and bent down. "Wake up," he said.

#9 opened her eyes and looked up at him. Red crimson met violet.

"Good girl," Envy praised, stroking the back of his hand along her cheek. "Do you know what today is?" he asked, as he unhooked the chain connected to her collar.

What was today? Her mind raced. Monday? Tuesday? Wednesday? How could she tell? What was yestersday? Would Envy be mad if she didn't know?

"Apparently you don't," Envy said, dulley. He picked the small chimera up into his arms.

#9 cried out and whined, trying to get away from him. But the homunculus help an iron grip.

Envy ignored her cries and sat down on the shredded bed near the door.

"Today is my one year anniversary."

"Anniversary?" she asked.

"Of having you," Envy said, tapping her on the nose.

"Can I go outside?" #9 asked.

Envy ran his sharp fingernail down the girl's chest. He grinned evily.

Was he mad? The chimera asked herself. Was he going to punish her? She swallowed hard at the thought. There were many things that set Envy off. He had to be bi-polar or something.

"No," he said simply. "You have to stay here."

"Why?" she dared to ask.

"Because I love you," he said, acting as if she was stupid.

#9 found that hard to believe. He tortured her. He acted as if he hated her. She hated him...

"Plus," Envy began, brushing out her hair with his fingernails. "I don't want to lose my pet."

"I'm not your pet!" she spat.

Envy then yanked on her long brown hair.

The chimera cried out in pain. She began to kick her legs and push away from Envy's chest.

He only tightened his grip.

Small tears fell down her cheeks.

"Yes you are," Envy said.

#9 bit the bottom of her lip and nodded.

"Good." He released his grip on her hair.

A woman with long black hair in a dress entered the room.

"What do you want Lust?" Envy asked, pissed.

"We have a problem," Lust said.

"What problem? It better be pretty damn important, I'm kind of busy right now."

"Stop playing with your pet Envy. It's Dante's orders," Lust explained.

Envy stuck out his bottom lip, stubbornly. "Fine. I'll be up there in a minute."

Lust then turned around and left the room.

Envy sighed. "Today of all days," he muttered, angrily. He glanced down at the chimera in his arms. He grinned.

#9 shook with fear.

Envy stood up and carried her over to the corner and sat her down on the stone floor. He hooked the chain to her collar and headed towards the door. Envy looked back at his pet. "Stay," he said. He then closed the door, leaving her in the dark.

Again...

(-)

Roy woke up to the sound of screaming. He sat up in his bed and darted towards the door. It was in the middle of the night, was someone in the house? Was it one of the homunculi? Roy ran down the hallway and into Kat's room. He turned on the lights.

Kat was on the floor, tangled in bed sheets.

Roy winced when another scream tore from her throat. Was she still asleep? He walked over and shook her by the shoulder. "Kat wake up!" he yelled.

She slapped away his hand, her eyes were still closed.

Roy picked her up, out of the sheets and into his arms.

At first she struggled and kicked her legs violently. Kat's eyes shot open. She stopped struggling.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Kat didn't respond. She burried her face in his shirt and began to cry.

Roy held her close.

After a while, crying turned into small sniffles.

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" he asked.

He could feel her head nod.

"It's okay now," Roy assured her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kat shook her head.

"Let's get you something to drink then." Roy stood up and carried her out of the room.

(-)

Roy set Kat on the kitchen counter.

Kat looked at the floor and stayed silent as he filled a glass of water.

"It was about Envy wasn't it?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Yeah," she muttered. "Roy," she began.

"What?"

"Am I... Your pet?" she asked.

Roy was shocked at the question. "Of course not," he aswered quickly. "What makes you say that?"

"Well..." Kat began to stroke her tail. "You are letting me stay here and I'm... Well... This..."

He knew that she was refurring to her appearance.

"That has nothing to do with this," he said. Roy handed her the glass and sat next to her on the counter. He gently stoked her hair as she drank the water. "I don't know you that well but you are very special to me Kat. I don't want anyone to hurt you in any way."

Kat put the glass to the side and leaned on his shoulder. She smiled for what seemed the first time in her life.

(-)

Roy escorted her back to her room.

Kat clung to his arm the whole way.

He tucked her in the bed. Roy turned to leave but she stubbornly grabbed his hand.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Don't leave," she muttered.

He sighed and layed down on the bed next to her. "Okay but just for tonight." Roy turned off the lamp and closed his eyes.

Kat yawned and snuggled into his chest.

Roy wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Rising Sun

The sun rose over the country of Amestris.

Light filled one of the guest bedrooms in the Mustang Estate.

Roy Mustang's eyes fluttered open. Morning already? he thought to himself. He was about to get up and make some coffee before work when he realized that he has holding something. Roy looked down to find a sleeping girl, fast asleep in his arms.

Kat's long brown hair covered most of her back and arms. Her tail was neatly wrapped around her legs. The white blosh at the end of it shone brightly in the sunlight.

Careful not to wake her up, Roy slipped out from under her, the covers, and left the room.

(-)

Roy began to get dressed into his uniform while the coffee was getting ready.

After drinking most of the coffee in the pot, he was about to head out the door when he heard a sound from behind. He turned to see Kat.

She had dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was a mess, as well as her tail laying lazily on the floor. Kat yawned, showing her canine teeth. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to work," Roy answered, turning to face the small chimera.

"Oh..." Her ears flattened against her head. Anyone could tell she was upset.

He patted her on the head. "You can come with me if you hurry up and get dressed."

"Really?" Kat's wolf tail lifted off the ground immediantly and waved back and forth in excitement.

Roy nodded.

Kat turned around and ran into the bedroom to get ready.

Later, she returned wearing jeans and a purple long sleeved shirt.

He was about to turn to the door again when he looked at her hair.

Her ears pricked up when she saw his expression. "Is something wrong?" she asked, timidly.

Roy walked past her and picked up the hair brush off the table. "Let's brush that mane of yours," he said, smiling.

Brushing through the long brown silky hair, Roy noticed the time, _7:00 am._

"We better get going or Hawkeye is going to kill me."

(-)

Roy drove his car down the streets of Central City.

Kat looked out the window in fascination, making him smirk.

"What's that smile for?" she demanded.

"It's nothing," Roy said, waving away the thought. He couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

"WHAT!" Kat yelled in confusion, which only made him laugh even harder.

(-)

"I'm serious, tell me what was so funny," Kat pouted as she followed Roy down the hallways of Central Command.

He smiled. "I'll tell you later Kat."

Roy stopped when a man with short gray hair greeted him.

"Good morning Fuhrer Mustang."

"Hello General Hakuro," Roy greeted back, bitterly. Hakuro was one of his least favorite generals. He was surprised that he hadn't fired him yet or demoted him.

"And who may I ask is this?" General Hakuro asked, looking down at the small chimera.

Kat clung to Roy's arm.

"This is my friend Kat," Roy answered.

"You mean that chimera you found in that old house yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Not to be rude sir, but you should be careful about letting pets into Central Command. I know we would all hate to have an_ infestation_." Hakuro walked the opposite direction.

Kat looked up at Roy.

"Don't let him get to you," he assured her. "I'm not going to listen to that bastard."

(-)

Later in the Fuhrer's office, Roy began to fill out a pile of documents that the colonel had given him to work on.

Kat took a seat on the couch, curled up into a ball, and closed her crimson red eyes.

Roy watched her sleep and began to get lost in thought.

_Will she have another nightmare? Is Envy out looking for her? Has he noticed that she is gone? What would that do to Kat mentally if she found out?_

"Sir," Riza said, interrupting his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yes colonel I'm fine," he answered.

"Good, then I suggest you get started on that paper work," she said, impatiently.

"Oh right."

"When you're done I have another stack for you," she said, leaving the room.

"You're killing me Hawkeye!" he called after her.

(-)

"YOU DIDN'T JUST LOSE YOUR PET ENVY!" Dante screamed.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE GOT AWAY!" Envy retorted.

Dante's eye twitched in anger and tapped her black high heel against the cold stone floor. "I am not pleased with you Envy, I told you we should have gotten rid of her after the tests but no, you just had to keep her as a pet."

"Hey, atleast she doesn't remember anything."

"That is very true, but still, now she's running around with that Mustang. He is a powerful alchemist and a nuisance to our plan."

"I know, but if you think about it, it's not such a big deal."

"A big deal?" Dante said, angrily. "She ran off with information Envy! She knows our names and faces!"

"Calm down!" Envy yelled back.

"You two fight like an old married couple," Lust said, entering the dark room. "It's true, she may have run off with all this knowledge but have you even stopped to think about how this could work to our advantage?"

Dante stopped and thought for a moment. "You're right Lust, and that just gave me an idea." She grinned evilly.

(-)

After what seemed like hours, Roy finally finished the paperwork.

Kat was still fast asleep on the couch.

He walked over and sat next to the brown fuzz ball. Roy began to gently stroke her hair.

Her crimson red eyes fluttered open. She sat up.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked.

"No," she answered. Kat stared at the door.

A girl with short black hair entered the room. "Good afternoon Fuhrer," she said sweetly.

"Oh,hello Lira," Roy said getting up from the couch. "I wasn't expecting you today."

"I just thought I would stop by and say hello," she replied. "How is the search going?"

"We thought we had the homunculi cornered but they got away."

"What a shame." Lira then looked at Kat. "And who might this be?"

"That's my friend Kat. Speaking of which maybe you should go outside Kat."

She nodded and left the room.

"If you don't mind me asking," Lira continued. "Where did she come from?"

"I found her in one of the old homunculi hide-outs. She's been living with me ever since."

"Really? Have you considered foster care?" she inquired.

"No, the homuculi are most likely looking for her." Roy swore that he saw a hint of disapointment on Lira's face when he said that.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you sir, but I have to get going," Lira said turning to leave.

"Thanks for stopping by."

Shortly after Lira left Kat re-entered the office. She looked worried and a little uneasy.

"Is everything alright?" Roy asked.

She was silent for a little bit. "Yes, everthing's okay I guess," she answered.

"If something is bothering you, you need to let me know."

"Well, it's just... That woman... Something about her felt oddly familiar..."


	5. Chapter 5: Writting With Blood

Ever since Lira's unexpected visit Kat had been lost in thought.

It took a while for Roy to get her attention several times.

"You ready to leave," he asked, straightening out his last document.

Kat didn't respond. She was sitting on the couch starring blankly at the wall. That's all she had been doing for the last hour or two.

"KAT!" Roy yelled, snapping his fingers to get her attention.

"Oh... Sorry were you talking to me?" she said, getting up from the couch.

"Yes I have. For the last five minutes."

"Oh..." Kat flattened her ears. "I'm sorry..."

"You feeling alright?" Roy asked, walking over to the young chimera.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay. Let's go get something to eat before we get back to the house."

(-)

Kat stared out the car window, without the fascination and excitement that she had had before.

"What are you thinking about?" Roy asked.

"Hm?"

"You've been acting like this ever since Lira left. What's on your mind?"

"I'm just..." she paused. "Trying to remember..."

"Remember what?"

"Where I came from... Who I was before this... I don't even know my own name..! It's pathetic..."

"You're not pathetic-"

"Yes I am... If you hadn't come saved me from that old house then I would have died or... I would have just been..." Kat trailed off again.

"Been what?"

"A _pet_," she said, bitterly.

"Look... You're no one's pet... You are a person... A normal human..."

Kat stroked her long brown silky tail. "You seem to be the only one that thinks so..."

There was nothing more to say after that... Nothing to say at all...

(-)

Kat trailed behind Roy in the market. It was very crowded for a Monday, so Roy looked back a few times to make sure that she was still following him.

_"You seem to be the only one that thinks so..."_

What Kat had said in the car raced in the back of his mind._ She wasn't a pet... She was human... A normal person... There is absolutely nothing wrong with her... Why would the homunculi turn her into a chimera? How could it possibly benefit them? It certainly didn't help them for violence and causing destruction throughout the military if Kat was locked in that room all day... Why would Envy treat her as a pet? Why doesn't she remember anything? Would Envy be looking for her?_

As Roy was lost in thought, Kat's eyes wandered around the bustling crowd. There were so many different faces she had never seen before...

A women with long black wavy hair walked by. She looked at Kat, quickly looked away, and disappared into the crowd...

_That woman... She looked familiar too..._

_"What do you want Lust?"_

Envy's voice rang through her head.

_Lust..? Was that really her? If she's here then... Is Envy here too?_

Not wanting to take any chances, Kat quickly latched onto Roy's arm.

Roy stopped and looked down at her. "Too crowded?"

Kat nodded.

"Alright. I already have all we needed. Let's head back home." Roy turned and walked back the way they came with Kat close behind.

(-)

Kat had been unusually clingy tonight. She was always nervous but it seemed that she couldn't think straight to save her life. Maybe it was because she had never gone out in public until today. Perhaps all those people in the same place at once frightened her.

Roy opened the door to his house. "Alright, what do you want to eat tonight? You can pick this time if you want?"

No response.

He turned around to see Kat already fast asleep on the living room couch.

Her tail was neatly wrapped around herself with her long brown hair scattered across her and the cushions. Kat's mouth was slightly agape with a small stream of drool running out the side of her lip.

It was just adorable.

Roy covered the sleeping chimera with a blanket and headed towards the kitchen to start dinner.

(-)

He had begun to make egg drop soup. Roy wasn't the best cook but it would have to do.

_Am I going to keep her? _Roy could adopt her and raise her here as a normal person or have her sent into foster care at the mercy of being possibly killed by the homunculi._ She would be safer here... I care about her... I want to see her be treated as a normal person... I want her to regain her memory... _Roy knew very well that she would have a chance of achieving both if she stayed with him...

(-)

Kat layed on the couch with eyes wide open. She had recently woken up from another nightmare.

It was about Envy... Again... She knew that he would come back for her...

_What would he do to me..? What would he do to Roy..?_

A small thump from upstairs interrupted her thoughts. Her wolf ears had always come in handy. She could hear things that normal people could not. They could also dedect lies.

When she was kept in that basement, Kat would always listen for Envy's foot steps. In time she had recognized his walking pattern. He was very light on his feet, although he walked at a quick pace.

_Thump._

There it was again. Whatever was up there was moving fast... Just like... Envy...

Kat got up from the couch and began to explore up the stairs.

(-)

Roy had just turned off the stove and decided to wake Kat up for dinner. When he got out there, there was no Kat...

_Maybe she went up to her room,_ he thought.

A terrified scream filled the house. Roy bolted up the steps.

He sharply turned in her bedroom.

Kat was on the floor, shaking in fear.

"KAT!" Roy ran to her side. "Are you okay?"

She latched onto his shirt with an iron grip.

A red streak caught his eye. He turned to see crimson blood splattered all over the floor.

_I'm back...  
>-Envy<em>

Was written with the blood on the carpet...

"He... He... Was here..." Kat chocked between sobs.

"What?"

"I... S-saw him... H-he smiled at me and... And... And... Jumped out the w-window... He... He's going... To come back for me... H-he's going to take me away again! He's going to leave me in the dark!"

That wasn't going to happen... Roy wouldn't let that happen...


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Let Him Take Me Away

Roy looked down at Kat. Her hair was matted down and her body was trembling in fear. It looked like she had been attacking viciously by a wild animal, but Roy didn't see any wound. He scanned the small chimera, it seemed that Kat was trying to hide her chest from him. It was a bit suspicious.

"Kat, let me see your chest," he ordered.

She stubbornly shook her head. "N-no."

Not taking that for an answer, he removed her shaking arms, revealing a red blood spot all across the chest. _That must be the blood Envy wrote with. i have to get her to a hospital._

He carefully picker her up, careful not to jar her wounds, and ran out of the house and to the car.

(-)

Roy sped down the busy late night streets of Central.

Kat had stayed quiet in the seat, clutching her chest again. She looked up at him with red crimson eyes full of fear.

Crimson red met dark blue again.

"It's going to be okay," he assured her.

She nodded and winced as they turned sharply onto the other street.

(-)

Roy waited in the main hall. He tapped his foot impatiently._ That bastard! He snuck into my house and he... he hurt Kat! If I ever see him again I'm going to barbe-que him alive! Please be okay Kat... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay..._

He pleaded mentally for hours. Finally a doctor emerged from the room.

"The kid will be alright, although she had lost a lot of blood," he explained.

Roy ignored him and tried to enter the room.

The docted grabbed him by the arm. "Sir, with all do respect, I advice you to stay out here. You will be able to see her soon."

"But she needs me!" Roy yelled.

"Everything's going to be okay," he assured him. "She needs to rest now."

Roy took a deep breath._ I wouldn't do any good if I was kicked out of the hospital. It's best if I just wait..._

(-)

One of the nurses finally allowed him clearence to enter the hospital room.

The strawberry blonde nurse then closed the door behindnher, leaving them alone.

Kat was sitting up in her bed, hair matted down, and wrists tied to the sides of the bed.

Another black haired nurse had told him that they had to use restraints to stop her from panicking.

Roy sat down in a chair next to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

She didn't respond. Silver tears began to run down her cheeks and onto the bed sheet.

"Please don't cry," Roy pleaded, wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay." He petted her long brown chesnut hair.

"Y-you... said it was g-going to b-be okay..." she muttered. "Th-they said they we-were trying to h-help me..." Kat tugged at the restraints, hoping he would get the clue. "I-i'm scared Roy. I don't want to be here anymore... P-please take me home."

"I'm sorry, but you need to stay here for just a while longer, but I promise I will always be here. If you get scared again, just call for me and I'll run right into the room." He began to un-tie the restraints. "But... They just want to help you, and if you try to stop them from that their going to have to use restraints again. Promise me you won't do that, okay?"

Kat rubbed her sore wrists. "Okay, I promise..."

"Good... What happened?"

She looked down again, hair covering her eyes.

(-)

Kat walked into her room, ears pricked up trying to sense any movement in the room.

"I have finally found you 9#," Envy said, not showing himself.

She backed up towards the door. Before she could bolt out of the room Envy wrapped one arm around her waist and firmly clamped his hand over her mouth.

"So this is where you've been this whole time," he whispered, voice dangerously low. "Why did you run away..? I think you're forgetting your place in this world, I own you remember?" Envy dug his finger nails in her arm, drawing blood.

The small chimera whimpered pathetically.

"I'm giving you a head start because it would be no fun if I didn't. This is a warning; I'll be back for you." Envy's hand shifted into a long sharp sword and held it up to her neck.

Tears streamed down her face.

Envy's hand then lowered down to the stomach and sliced her chest, ripping open her pale skin. He released his grip, letting her body fall to the floor.

Kat clutched the wound, blood spilling onto the white carpet.

The homunculus knelt down beside her and dipped his palm in the small puddle of blood. He turned away from her and began to draw something with the blood on the carpet.

_He's going to leave me in the dark again..._ She thought in the back of her mind. "ROY! ROY HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping he would hear her cries.

Envy turned around and grinned. "I'll be back." He then turned into a black bird and flew out the window.

That's when Roy slammed the door open.

(-)

Roy stood there, eyes with shock.

Kat was silent but was trembling at the nightmare of a memory.

"How could I be so careless..?" he whispered. _He could have easily taken off with her... So why didn't he! How could I have been so stupid! Kat got hurt because I was too dumb!_

"Don't get mad at yourself please," Kat said, breaking the silence. She then leaned into his chest again. "Just promise me that you won't let him leave me in the dark..."


	7. Chapter 7: Kat Mustang

Kat had behaved ever since their little chat at the hospital. She was slowly recovering physically and mentally.

Meanwhile his men had searched his house for any traces of Envy. So far, nothing but the blood on the floor. He was smart and he knew what he was going to do.

Roy still blamed himself mentally every day for what had happened to Kat. She was the daughter that he never had. She was a sweet, innocent little girl.

During her stay at the hospital, it gave them both more time to bond with each other.

It turns out that Kat had taken quite in interest in alchemy, so every day Roy would come back with more books for her to read.

Whoever she was in the past she had had a good education.

The doctor told him that she would be released from the hospital by Monday.

Every hour at work seemed like an iternity, he wanted to get back to Kat at the hospital.

Roy quickly sighned through piles of documents, not even bothering to read them.

"Sir..." Riza began.

Roy wasn't listening.

"SIR!" she yelled.

He looked up from his papers at the blonde woman.

"Yes?"

"Here are the documents for the girl," she said, setting another pile onto his desk.

"For what exactly?" Roy asked, raising his eye brow.

"You need to decide what to do with her sir. We can put her in foster care and keep a close eyes on her, or you can adopt her." Riza turned away and walked back to her desk.

_If she stayed with me Envy would know where she is, not to mention how easily he got into the house last time. If I put her in foster care other kids would most likely tease her for being a chimera, but she would be more protected. She would be happy with me but not comepletely secure. She would be misserable but safe at a foster home. She's the daughter I've never had..._ He made his final decision.

(-)

Kat waited patiently in her bed. She looked at the door, waiting for Roy to walk in with more alchemy books. She had just finished the other two he had given her yesterday. Alchemy fascinated her, there were so many possibilities that one science could do._ Alchemy made me like this..._ She looked down at her brown tail with a white dot on the end._ I'm not normal... I'm not nessessarily human... But I act human, the only difference are my ears, tail, and my instincts... So why do people look at me like I'm a monster? I'm no different than them... Envy..._ The very name made the fur on her tail bristle. _Envy's a monster... He made me this way... Not alchemy... It's all because of him... Because of him, I don't remember who I am and I am cursed with this burden of being part animal..._

The door opened, interrupting her thoughts.

Roy walked into the room with a smirk on his face.

Kat smiled and waved her tail back and forth in excitement. "Roy!" Her smile dropped when she saw he wasn't carrying any alchemy books.

"I know you expecting me to bring you some more books, but you can read all you want in the library at home."

"Home?"

"Yes Kat, home. The paperwork is filled out, from this day forth I am your gaurdian. You are now officially Kat Mustang."

Kat jumped out of bed and hugged him._ Home... That's got a nice ring to it... _"Does this mean I'm able to leave now?"

Roy nodded.

**Author's Note: Okay so that is the 7th chapter, hope you all enjoyed. Just a quick thing to add... Some of you are thinking that I'm making Roy a pedophile in this story. Well the answer is no, he is a fatherly figure. So review plz!**


	8. Chapter 8: Dad

It had been three months since that day. Kat was completely healed physically and mentally. Roy thought about taking her to a counselor but she was too afraid of people at the time. Now it seemed that none of that had even happened. Envy was gone and there were no new leads, but Kat was safe and that's all that mattered. The blood on the floor in her bedroom was all cleaned up after the investigation and no one spoke of it unless nessesary. Roy didn't think it was possible but Kat's hair had gotten even longer! He had asked her if she wanted a hair cut but she just smiled sweetly and shook her head. Her hair had originally reached down to the middle of her back, now it was almost to her knees! Not to mention that Kat had grown a few inches as well, Roy had finally gotten her to drink milk and it turns out that she actually liked it, (unlike a certain blonde male he worked with). Some days Kat would come into work with Roy and help Riza file documents, on the other days she spent time in the library at home studying the science of alchemy. Kat was finally healed... But how long could this possibly last..?

Monday night was very peaceful. Roy was making dinner while Kat was reading in the library, which was actually very common. The phone rang interrupting the buzzing silence. Hating the disturbing sound Roy quickly picked up the phone. "Hello," he answered.

"Good evening sir, I apalogize for calling so late," Riza's voice sounded through the phone. "But, there was an accident downtown."

"Accident?"

"Yes, there have been eleven murders in front of Central Headquarters."

"WHAT!"

"No one saw where the gun shots came from but before anyone could do anything, they were dead."

"I'll be right over," Roy slammed down the phone. He turned around to get his coat when he saw Kat standing at the kitchen door, starring at him questioningly.

"Murders..?" she whispered.

_Damn her extremely good hearing._ "It's nothing Kat, I will be back soon." He walked past her and slung his black coat over his shoulder.

Kat frowned and sighed. "Well, if you say so, I'll wait right here for you until you get back. I'll finish up dinner."

"Thanks."

She hugged him. "I'll miss you **Dad**."

_Dad... That's the first time she called me that..._

He couldn't do anything but smile at the warm feeling of the word. She actually called him dad, she considered him family like he did. He gently patted her head. "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." With that he walked out of the house and towards his car.

(-)

**_Dad..._** The words buzzed in his head on the car ride to headquarters. His subordinates looked confuzed when they saw him smiling while conducting an investigation about eleven murders.

(-)

After finishing the meal Roy was cooking Kat began to brush her ridiculously long hair. She sighed and put the brush down. "Maybe he's right, maybe I do need a haircut." A knock at the front door interrupted her aloud thoughts. _Roy probably forgot his keys again._ Kat walked down the steps and answered the door... but it wasn't who she was expecting... She couldn't get any words out at the shock of the sight. "E-envy..?"

The sin walked into the house and closed the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9: Without A Trace

**I am kind of disappointed because I haven't been getting many reviews :(. Only 4? If there are not 10 reviews after this chapter then I'll stop writting, because I'm starting to think no one is even reading anymore. (Who knows, maybe that's true...)**

The wild haired homunculus silently closed the door with a _click._ His violet eyes narrowed at his prey. It had been too long... This was the oppurtunity he had been waiting for... He flashed a crooked smile when he looked at her hair... "Well, well, well... You've grown Katherine, or whatever your name is now," he finally spoke with ease.

The teenage girl took a few steps back and shook with fear. "I..." she began, but trailed off.

Envy placed his finger over her mouth. "I'm going to take you home #9." He moved to scoop her up from the ground but she quickly moved out of the way. She starred hard into the sin's eyes, but something moved deep within them that confused him._ Is she challenging me? There's just no way, she wouldn't dare..._ He took a hold of her wrists. She struggled in his grip and kicked her legs wildly, her tail bristling furiously. "Stop fighting me!" the sin yelled, getting frusterated. He pulled the small chimera into his chest, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Kat bit into his flesh with her sharp canine teeth, drawing blood. Envy released his grip, not being able to stand the piercing pain. She quickly stumbled out of the room and down the hallway.

Red alchemic lights flashed and the bite mark quickly regenerated. "She's going to regret that!" Envy sprinted after the chimera.

(-)

"So it was an attack from that building across the street?" Roy asked, starring up at the abandoned factory.

Riza nodded. "I'm afraid so sir, and all the people who were murdered were new recruits."

"Why them? Why didn't they try to go after one of the generals?" Roy shook his head. It just didn't make any sense. So far there was no evidence. There weren't any bullets when the dead corpses were inspected, just the holes. It was as if they were stabbed with a circle knife, but that wasn't possible! No one saw the attackers.

(-)

Lust watched the investigation from a lamp post. "Such fools," she smirked. "This is just too easy, soon we will have the military under our control."

"Can I eat him when he's dead? Can I?" Gluttony wined, drooling from the side of the mouth.

"Once Envy's done I'm sure he'll let you have a bite or two."

Gluttony opened his mouth at the thought, revealing his oraborus tattoo. "Can I eat the girl too?"

"No you may not, we don't eat pets Gluttony."

"But she smells so sweet please Lust!"

"That's not up to me, it's masters decision on what we do with her. But I'm sure that she'll let Envy keep her after shedding a few crocodile tears." She saw the soliders run into the factory to investigate. "Come Gluttony, we need to get back to base," she said, turning on her heels, walking the opposite direction. Gluttony followed her obidiently as usual...

(-)

Kat sprinted to the back door, it was her only chance. Before she could reach for the knob Envy attacked her from behind, pinning her to the floor. "I finally caught you!" the sin claimed, panting. "But I must admit, you put up quite a fight. Now stop it and obey!"

"NO! I'm not your pet and I never will be! I'm not going with you anywhere!" She moved her head side to side, squirming around in the homunculi's grasp. The chimera revealed her teeth, ready to bite again.

Not taking any chances, Envy quickly clamped his hand around her neck, preventing her from biting.

She snapped at him furiously. "Let me go!" she screamed. "Stop-" She was cut off by the tight grip around her throat. She began to gasp from air.

"I'm taking you with me whether you like it or not."

She closed her eyes and lost conciousness, her body falling limp.


	10. Chapter 10: Kidnapped

**Okay so I gave it about two days and I am really surprised on how many reviews I got. Maybe I should ask for them more often. XD So keep the reviews coming and I'll keep writting. Please enjoy the new chapter to your hearts content and I will try to finish the story soon. I was thinking about making a sequal but I don't know, let's see what people say. Peace!**

"No evidence sir," Havoc reported, shaking his head.

"That's not possible! There's just no way! No bullets! No foot prints! It doesn't make any sense!" Roy yelled.

"Sir, please calm down," Riza soothed him. "Yelling won't do any good."

He knew the lieutenant colonel was right. This was getting them no where.

"Why don't you go sleep on it?" Fuery advised.

"Yes, we'll finish up here," Falmen commented.

Breda nodded.

"Alright," he finally agreed with a sigh. "I will be back again the first thing tomorrow morning." Roy turned away from his subordinates.

(-)

The long drive back to the house seemed forever. He had a lot on his mind._ How did they get away without leaving any trace of evidence? It's just not possible. _His eyes wandered down to his wrist watch, it was already 11:30._ If I'm lucky Kat's not asleep already._ He pulled the car up in the drive way and parked. _The lights are on. Good that means she's still awake. I would feel bad if she waited for me all this time and didn't have any dinner. Who knows how much that girl can eat?_ Roy jogged up the stairs and opened the door._ It's unlocked... That's weird._ He slowly opened the door. His eyes widened at the sight. Furniture was flipped over, and the curtains had holes in them as if someone had used sharp claws to dig through the cloth. there was a few holes in the walls as well as more scratch marks. A few drops of blood were scattered across the white carpet.

"KAT!" Roy called, hoping that she was alright. "KAT ANSWER ME!" There was still no response. Something wasn't right here.

_Wait a minute... Eleven new recruits dead, something that I would have to investigate myself... They were gone before anyone could do anything... They knew that I would have to leave Kat at the house by herself... It all makes sense now... HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID! I'M SUCH A DUMBASS! THIS WAS ALL A TRICK! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER! THEY... they... they took Kat away... They kidnapped Kat... Who knows what they might do to her... And him... If this was done by the homunculi then that means she's with... Envy..._

"THAT BASTARD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Roy forcefully picked up the phone and dialed Riza's number.

(-)

"FIND THEM!" Roy ordered. It was Tuesday, the day after Kat had been kidnapped. "Close off all roads! Search every inch of Central! Shoot on sight!" Roy stomped towards a military car to start the search.

"Remember," began Breda, taking the podium."There is a young teenage girl with them, do not shoot. She has long brown hair, red eyes, wolf ears, and a tail." The group of soliders saluted and took off to their posts.

"Sir," Riza said, sitting in the passengers seat. "We'll find her, just calm down."

"I'm not going to calm down that easily Hawkeye!" he snapped at his subordinate.

"If you don't calm down then I'll make you sit out on the side lines."

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me," she challenged him.

Roy sighed. "Alright." He knew she was right. _How does she know all the right words to say?_

"They couldn't have gotten far with her. All the roads are blocked remember? They have no where to hide."

He considered the possibility of him finding Kat and the homunculi. His chances were about fifty, fifty.

_What if they killed her? What if they got out before the roads were blocked? What if Envy keeps her as a pet forever? NO...! I won't let any of that ever happen. I will find her no matter what it takes. When I do I'm going to barbeque that Envy alive!_ Roy relaxed a little. _Kat's strong... Just hang on for a little bit longer..._

(-)

The first day, no luck. No one had seen Kat or any suspicious behavior. They were still on the run and Kat was still with them... Roy couldn't take the suspense and angst any longer. He wanted to know Kat was okay. He wanted to know where she was. He was the fuhrer for hell's sake! He is the fuhrer and he can't even save a little girl! Not to mention his child! He was her gaurdian and he can't even keep her out of danger! Things would never be the same without her... She meant the whole world to him. For the first time in Roy's life he loved someone. Kat was his daughter... She was his child... And he was going to bring her home safely.

(-)

Kat slowly blinked her eyes open. She felt like she was going to black out again, the pounding pain in the back of her head was almost unbareable._ Where am I..? What's going on?_ She scanned her memory._ What happened? Roy left... for some reason... I can't remember... and then... what happened next? I can't... remember..._

"Good morning," a female voice echoed in the dark.

She opened her eyes... Her vision was still slightly blurry._ I know that voice... But who is it..? I can't remember..._ She wanted answers, but couldn't find them.

"How did you sleep?" the voice asked.

A small candle was light, illuminating the room. Kat could barely make out a figure in the light. Her vision finally cleared. _Is that..? The woman from before? Lira?_ Her ears pricked up at the shock. "It's you... I knew I remembered you from somewhere," Kat said in a weak voice.

"That's no way to treat your host," Dante frowned. She set the candle on a single table to the side.

Kat looked around the room. She was dressed in something that didn't feel like her own clothes. Looking down, she discovered that she was in a white dress that reached down to her ankles. She moved to sharpen her claws but something held her back. Her hands were restrained to the wall. How long had she been out?

Something caught her eye. In the corner of the opposite side of the room, something was moving. A short and rather large homunculus wobbled towards her.

"I remember when I first saw you," Dante began. "I saved you from the orphan edge when you were no older than four years old. After teaching you how to read and write I decided it was time I put you to use. I planned on making you an intelligent, dangerous, obidient chimera that would fight along side us. Afterwards, you refused to help us with our plans. You were of no use to us any longer. Before we were about to kill you Envy stepped in and decided to take you in as his little toy. All it needed was to work a little alchemy and your memory was completely whipped away."

Kat's eyes widened._ I was an... orphan... No one wanted me before? No one loved me? I was nothing more than a pawn in their little game?_ It was all too much. When Kat wanted to know who she was she didn't want that kind of answer.

The fat one sniffed and began to drool.

"Gluttony no," Dante ordered. "We don't eat guests." She then turned away from Kat and walked out the door with Gluttony close behind.

The candle in the room blew out when the door was closed. Leaving her in the dark... Again...

(-)

Roy rubbed his eyes. He was about to rip his hair out in frustration. No leads at all, no homunculi, and no Kat..._ She's waiting for me... And I haven't found a single lead yet. That just shows how much I'm capable of..._ The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts.

(-)

Kat arose from her deep sleep. When did she fall asleep? There were no windows, so it was impossible to tell if it was night or day.

She heard footsteps from outside the door. Her ears pricked up, trying to figure out who it was.

The metal door swung opened, light filling the room. She blinked her eyes away from the blinding light. A shadow spread across the stone floor. Envy strode in and bent over the chimera.

"Good evening Kat, I thought for sure you would sleep through the whole day," he mocked.

She looked away from the homunculus. She didn't want to even look at him, he made her sick. The inside of her stomach churned.

His hand gently stroked along her jaw line. Kat looked away, stubbornly.

"You touch me again, you'll lose something you never thought you could lose," she threatened. She nipped at his finger when he dared to make physical contact again.

"My, how stubborn," he commented. Her tail bristled at the sound of his voice.

"I hate you. Why did you bring me here?"

"You will find out all in good time." Envy carefully scooped her up from the ground.

She kicked and struggled in his arms. "Put me down!"

His grip was a lot stronger than she thought it was. He didn't even seem to mind her constant kicking and biting. Envy carried her out of the stone room and down a long hallway. It looked like a pretty decant house. It had red carpet and brown walls. Several lanterns on the sides light the passage. Kat flattened her ears in fear._ What's he going to do to me? Where are we going? Where's Roy when you need him?_

Envy opened a door on the right that led to another room. This one was much nicer than the other one. It was an average bedroom, but something about it felt omminous. He plopped her down on the bed. "Stay," he ordered. He turned and left her in the room.

_I have to get out of here._ Kat slipped her arms up above her feet, once they were in front of her she began to chew on the rope._ How tight did they tie this?_ After a few minutes the ropes finally came undone. Kat got up from the bed and looked down at the white dress. She began to tear off the bottom to make it easier to run._ I can't believe they put me in a dress!_ Kat turned the door knob. _Locked!_ The door swung open, making her fall over from her own weight. She looked up to find Envy starring down at her.

He made a tsking noise with his tongue. He wrapped his arm around her waist, picking her up from off the ground.

Back on the bed again, Kat crossed her arms and frowned. Envy sat behind her and gently set her into his lap. Kat was about to sprint out the door when she noticed a brush running through her hair.

"What are you-?"

"We are going to have a guest tonight," he interrupted her. "I want you to look your best. But first," his hand reached for the telephone on the nightstand. "I have to make a phone call." Balancing the phone against his neck and shoulder, the phone rang a couple times before there was a _click._

"Hello," Roy's voice answered.

"Good evening Fuhrer Mustang, I'm calling about your daughter Kat." Envy smirked.

"Who are you! What do you want?"

Kat opened her mouth to yell. He forcefully clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Now, now, let's not be so hasty. You see, I took Kat over to play but she misses you and wants to come home. Can you come and pick her up?"

"I'm not stupid, I know this is a trap. What happens if I decide not to come?"

"Then I'll drop off her dead corpse in a box at your doorstep."

There was a long pause.

"Alright, I get it. Tell me where to go."

"Splendid and don't even think about telling anyone where you're going. I'll be watching."

Kat began to bite at his hand but he didn't care.

Envy hung up the phone and removed his hand.

"YOU MONSTER!" Kat swung around, ready to punch him. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it around her back.

"Don't be so impatient, you'll get to see him soon." He released his grip and began to work on her hair again. He tied a white bow on the top of her head. Envy then placed a white laced necklace with a bell on it around her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder. "After tonight, you will belong to me forever."

(-)

Roy hung up the phone and put on his jacket. _Just hold on a little bit longer Kat. I'm on my way._

**Okay so that's the tenth chapter! :) Please review or I stop writting! Thanks for all the support! It's good to know that I have many loyal readers!**


	11. Chapter 11: The End to a New Beginning

**Thanks for all the reviews! I just had to write another chapter. Keep them coming! I appreciate all the support! Love u all! Enjoy the new chapter.**

"You better leave him alone!" Kat yelled at the wild-haired homunculus.

"Oh relax, atleast you'll be able to see him one last time before he dies," Envy replied, calmly.

"D-dies..?"

"That's right, it was our plan from the start. I kidnap you and fuhrer bastard comes running to the rescue... Then... Splat!" Envy yelled, punching a hole in the wall. He began to pop his knuckles.

"I don't understand."

"It's simple sweetheart, after we kill him, the military will be under our control."

Kat stared at him with disbelief.

"As for you, you can go back to your life as my pet."

"No! I am not your pet! Roy isn't stupid! He'll find a way-"

"Normally you would think that," Envy interrupted her. "Humans are too easy to control, just mess with a loved one and they'll do anything. I have a question for you Katherine."

"It's Kat," she said through her teeth, vicously.

"Whatever," Envy waved away the thought. "Did you really think that you could live a happy life forever? Did you think that I wouldn't come back for you? That night when I spilled your blood in that bastards house, that wasn't even close to my final move in this game. That was just the beginning. I watched you every night while you slept. I saw the way you interracted with him. Why won't you treat me the way you treated him?"

That was a stupid question.

"Because you're a monster!"

Envy frowned. _You brought this on yourself._ "The one thing that you lack, is disiplin." The back of his hand slapped her across the cheek. "This is why I never let you out of the house, you are an inside pet. You've become disobediant. That's something that will not do. I was gentle with you the first time, but this just now turned personal." Envy grinned at the small chimera on the floor, trembling in fear.

(-)

Later in the evening, Roy received a letter. It didn't say the adress or who it was from. He opened the piece of parchment and began to read.

_**Dear Roy Mustang,**_

_**We have the wolf. Come to the forest, West of Central City and follow the path until you reach the mansion. If you are not present by midnight then we will sell her up north.**_

_The north... They must mean Drachma. There young women are sold as slaves and prostitutes against their own will... Kat... There's no way I'm going to let her go that easily._ Regardless how riled up he was, he continued to read the damned letter.

**_Come alone and tell no one. We'll be watching._**

Inside the envelope Roy descovered a few strands of brown chestnut hairs. _Yup that's Kat's... That means they do have her... I have no choice but to go by myself._ Roy sighed and set the letter on the coffee table. He glanced over at the clock. _8:30... I should get going if I want to get there on time..._

(-)

Roy cautiously opened the front door to the old rickity house. It looked as if it was going to collapse any minute. It was no surprise that they chose this as their hideout, it was creepy and away from society. Somewhere the military would never think of to look. Especially in the shape of the place. The basement looked alright, definately better than the upstairs. He followed the red carpet that led him down the hallway._ There are so many rooms... How the hell am I suppose to find which one she's in?_ As if on que the door to his right creeked open. He cleared his throat. "Kat..?" No response. Roy dared to take a few steps closer. A sharp pain in the back of his head caused him to collapse to the floor. He tried to fight off the darkness taking over his vision, but soon gave in. The last thing he heard was a scream and a cold laugh.

(-)

He awoke to an unhappy scene. He was hung up on the wall with chains, his ignition gloves gone, and still no Kat. The room was completely pitch black. Light filled the cold room as the door opened. A certain wild haired homunculus entered, and turned on the lights.

"It's so kind of you to join us tonight, Fuhrer Mustang. It's a real honor to meet you in person," he smirked evily.

"Where is Kat?" he asked, bitterly.

"We can get onto that subject later."

"Where is she?" he asked again, becoming impatient.

Envy ignored him. Instead he walked over to the table across the room that was covered in weapons, including his ignition gloves. Picking up a knife, he approached Roy.

"I'm going to kill you tonight. Then your military will slowly begin to crumble under our control."

"My men are not fools. They will never follow you!"

"You are right, they won't follow me, but..." A flash of alchemic lights flickered across the room as Envy turned into Roy's clone. "They will follow you."

"You bastard! Where is Kat!"

The homunculus sighed. "I suppose I can let you see her one last time before I kill, but I doubt you will like what you see."

"What have you done with her!" Roy yelled.

"I'll be back," Envy left the room.

(-)

She sat in the corner of the cold room. Kat coughed up a few drops of blood. Her eyes drifted down to her arms and legs. They were covered in gashes and crimson red blood. The color matched her eyes. That seemed to be the only color that stood out in the gray and black bedroom. The door swung open._ He's back..._ She began to whimper and shake uncontrolably. "P-please... N-no m-more..." Kat felt a finger against her lips.

Envy pushed the front of her hair to the side. He slid his tongue across a single trail of blood that ran down the side of her cheek and eye. His hands lowered down to her side and gently picked her up off of the ground. He re-entered the room from before with the small chimera in his arms.

Kat could barely hear Roy's voice.

"Kat!"

The homunculus set her down on the opposite corner of the room. "Sit, and stay," he ordered. She obeyed.

"Kat get up!" Roy yelled.

"She won't listen, she is now my perfect pet. Now she knows very well that if she betrays me then she will be punished severly." Envy tossed the knife in his hand continuously.

Roy's eyes wandered back to Kat. She wore a tattered white dress, that was currently covered in blood. Her arms and legs flesh was ripped open in deep gashes. Her hair was matted down over her eyes. She didn't seem to be aware that she was moved to a differnt room.

"You got to see your daughter, now it's time to say good-bye Fuhrer Mustang." Envy stabbed the knife into Roy's shoulder, drawing blood. He shouted out in pain. The wild haired homunculus twisted the knife, earning his another shreik.

(-)

_I can hear him... Is this my imagination again..? I should try to help... No... This is probably another trick, and Envy will hurt me again... I can't take the pain anymore... I want it to go away... I want my dad... I want Roy... I want to be in his arms and for him to tell me that everything is going to be alright... I miss my dad... Before I knew him, life seemed like a living hell... I didn't even see the sun before he saved me... I want to go home... Roy's my home... And I have to fight for my home... I can't keep living in fear of being left in the dark... I need to fight back... I won't be afraid... I will fight..._

Kat stood up on her shaky legs, using the wall to help prop her up. She dared to open her eyes. Envy was hurting Roy with his weapon.

_He's hurting Roy..._ She began to breath heavily through her teeth. Her claws unsheathed, her canine teeth glinted. A surge rushed through her, something she never felt before. Her tail slashed from side to side. She growled.

Kat's hands turned into paws as well as her feet. Her crimson eyes shined dangerously, eyeing her prey... Envy... Kat burst out of her clothes, transforming into a wolf.

"Wha-" was all Envy could say before her teeth sunk deeply into his neck, blood spilling onto the floor.

"Kat..?" Roy muttered under his breath.

She was showing no mercy towards the homunculus. She scratched into his stomach and bit onto his arms and legs.

"Get off of me you brat!" Envy yelled, trying to push the chimera off of him.

After delivering a final harsh bite through his thoat, Kat shifted back into her human form. She turned to Roy and snatched the key off the table and began to unlock the chains.

"Kat... you..." Roy said, not knowing what to say. _She overcame her fears... She's not afraid of him anymore..._ His thoughts were interrupted by Envy regenerating.

The homunculus stood back up on his feet and tackled Kat.

The keys fell to the floor near Roy's feet. One shackle remained on his right wrist.

Envy and Kat tusseled around the floor, kicking, punching, and biting each other. Kat yanked at Envy's long green hair.

"That's it!" Envy yelled, pinning Kat on the floor. "You asked for this!" His arm shape-shifted into a sword.

Kat squeezed her eyes shut. _He's going to kill me... I'm going to die... _Her eyes shot open when Envy screamed.

Roy stepped over Kat, sheilding her from the homunculus, ready to snap again. Blue alchemic lights flickered across his ignition gloves. "Just what do you think you're doing to my daughter?" he asked, voice dangerously low.

Envy backed away. "She's mine you here me! Mine-" he was cut off by another flame ingulfing him. Envy screamed in agony.

"What were you saying?"

Kat layed on the floor speechless.

The wild haired homunculus ran out of the room, quickly... and defeated.

When he was sure he was gone, Roy helped Kat up onto her feet and covered her with his blood stained jacket. It was better than no clothes at all. He smiled down at his daughter, lovingly.

Kat returned a smile.

"Let's go home kiddo."

(-)

Roy watched Kat sleep peacefully in the hospital bed next to him. His shoulder was still in pain, but he was in much better shape than her. It had been two weeks after the incident with Envy. Kat was healed mentally, she was acting like her normal self again. This made Roy smile at the thought. Kat was safe and sound again. Envy was gone, and he wouldn't dare to come back after the way she kicked his ass. The search for the homunculi was not over, it was just the beginning... Roy knew that he had nothing to worry about though, because he had Kat. She is the reason why he still fights.

_But that's not the only woman I fight for..._ he thought. As if one que, Riza Hawkeye stepped in the hospital room. Roy admired her, the way she was so strong, the way her brown eyes shined with strength.

"Why are you smiling at me like that sir?" she asked, interrupting the awkward silence.

"N-nothing Riza." He only called her Riza when he was most comfortable around her. Like these moments... He approached her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sir..?" was all she could say.

(-)

It had been a year since that day. Roy was reading while Riza **Mustang** was making dinner. Kat would be home from school soon. Life seemed to be perfect... Things were calming down... The peace felt nice...

"Hey dad! Hey mom! I'm home!" announced Kat.

"Hey sweetheart!" Roy yelled.

"How was your day?" Riza asked from the kitchen.

"It was great! I brought someone home... He's really nice, you'll love him!"

_Oh boy... She's already bringing boys home..._ Roy rubbed his temples._ I knew this day would come... Oh well, it's one boy, how bad could he be?_ "Can't wait to meet him!"

"Come on, don't be shy," he heard Kat say from the front door.

Roy couldn't help but gawk at the scene before him.

The boy that had his arm wrapped around his daughters shoulder was... Edward...

Ed smiled wickedly. "Hello fuhrer bastard... "You're daughter is truely amazing..."

Kat giggled. "Isn't he funny?"

"You're daughter is truely amazing..."

"NO!"

**Poor Roy! LOLZ! That's the last chapter! REview and comment to your heart's content! If you want a sequal just comment and give me a few ideas! Lexi Elric, signing off! Peace! :D**


End file.
